Love And Revenge
by Caramia Le Balcon
Summary: Mikan:"Let me go, Hyuuga, or your gonna be next on my list." Natsume:"No" Mikan is determine to get her revenge but when the past becomes her neighbor, what will she do? Work with him? Against him? Better yet: Fall in love with him? Drama included.NatXOOC
1. I Cant

Hello! This is my new story! I immediately wrote it after having a dream about it but Mikan was me and Natsume was a guy. Hope all of you enjoy it.

I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

(Mikan's POV)

I look to my back for a short while, hoping he gave up chasing me in the midst of people. No such luck. The guy was really persistent. Plan B.

I took out some cloth from my bag and went to the nearest ally. The guy was a bit far behind than me so it gave me some time to change.

I change from jeans to a long skirt and the sweater to a blouse. I let my hair down from the high pony tail and put all of the cloth I was wearing into my bag. I manage to have some time to put on some contacts lenses so that my brown eyes wouldn't be notice. When I was sure I was perfectly disguise to appear again, I walk out of the ally and decide to face him and not run or avoid him to avoid suspicion.

I tried to act nonchalant when I passed him. I thought it worked but proved wrong when my heart almost stopped beating when somebody hold me back.

I swift around to look but I was almost 100 percent sure I knew who it was. It was the raven haired guy, Natsume Hyuuga.

I pulled my hand back but he didn't budge. His hold was starting to hurt but I ignore the pain. "Let me go, Hyuuga, or your gonna be next on my list." I hissed, hoping he would get it.

"No" and there's the answer.

When I was sure it was futile to resist when he was holding me this strong, I just stop and began staring at him.

(Natsume's POV)

Her face might have been blank but her eyes wasn't. The Mikan I know was strong but never strong enough for this kind thing. Her eyes almost seem pleading. Maybe to save her or let her go but whatever it was, I'm not gonna let this hand go.

Not anymore.

But no matter how I try, when I see her looking like that, I couldn't help but to accidentally let her go. She quickly jerk back and gave me a face. "Please, Natsume, stop chasing me and find your own happiness. I not good for you and I know that and that's why I wont let you get drag into this. Please, Natsume, go and just forget about me because I'm not backing down until I get my revenge on the one who killed my mother."

I didn't want to lash out at her but at that moment, after hearing those words, I couldn't it in anymore. "Then, what? What will happen when you find him?Mikan, let me come with you!"

I hold out my hand to her. "Take my hand, Mikan. I'll help you deal with him if that's, in the end, that you want. Please, I cant lose you. I cant. I finally found you and I just... I cant. Come with me and I'll help you. I have people that can help you in help us. I just...I just dont want to see you suffering all alone."

I know, its cliché but what was I suppose to say?! Hey nice to meet you after you disappear for years just so that you could find the guy who kill your mother and kill him. No! Of course I wont say that! The woman had always been stubborn.

And the most sad thing of all, after all that's said, she just turn around and walk away. Some kind of traveling group was walking between us. I couldn't get through them fast enough to catch her. When all of them had _finally_ move on, I tried searching for her but obviously, she was gone and was probably off her way to somewhere out of the country.

After that, the only thing that was in my mind was her face when she hesitated before she left.

(Normal POV)

The 20 year old brunette run away to her apartment as fast as she could. Her feet wasn't tired much when she arrive at her house but even so, she still went crashing down onto the sofa after throwing her bag to wherever.

When it felt uncomfortable for her to think at the sofa, she slowly drag herself into her room and just plopped on the king-sized bed without locking the door. She lay her back on the bed and just stare at the ceiling, thinking of what just happen.

She never expect to see Natsume again face to face after 10 years of not seeing him. She would sometime watch him from afar and heard some news he was searching for her but she never knew that he could find her and right after she finish dealing with her target too.

She didn't want him to see her in that state, fresh from killing a guy that was totally useless for her. She love him so much that it was literally _mortifying_ for him to see her in that state.

The thing that she regret the most when she saw him at the bazaar was when her mask slip for a while before she ran away when she hesitated on taking his hand or not.

She wanted to but she just cant risk him being with her. She was a target that everyone wants to get. She had been hunting and questioning people that might know who was the man that targeted her family 10 years ago.

Until now, she was nowhere near on knowing who was the murderer. Everyone that probably has something to do with the murderer or know something about him were all too scared to talk about him. The only clue she got from the guy she killed just now was that her mother's murderer was a high social man and filthy rich too.

So that narrow down her list to about one hundred man in Alice. Hell, the person might not be in Alice but she remembered the man having a sort of red eyes and only people from Alice has red eyes so the probability of the guy is an Alician is high and the fact he might even live here is also higher up.

Not many people that lives in Alice doesn't have red eye and Mikan is one them. She has a brown eyes because, from what her mother told her, her father was a foreigner and that he had a brown eyes. Her mother had red eyes but she didn't get it, so...yeah.

The people that are rich in Alice are plenty and its going to be tricky in finding which one is the culprit but she is definitely not going to rest until she get her revenge.

(Natsume's POV)

When I was sure I wont be finding her there anymore, I went back to my apartment. I just move into it and its pretty small but enough for me to live in.

I'm not like other snobby rich kids that cant live with a giant plasma tv or a PS2 or whatever there is a snobby rich kid these days usually have in the hands.

Sure my parent are the wealthiest in Alice but what do I care? Yes my father is the top business tycoon in the world and my mother being a supermodel so what? That's them, not me. I'm just your normal 21 year old bachelor who's planning to get the woman he loves which may I add is an assassin and is obsessed in getting her revenge.

Yeah...that's normal for ya.

My body is sweating from the freaking heat of the summer so I filled my bath tub with cold waters. I stripped my self and plunge in the sweet strawberry scented bath.

I further slipped down and let my hand rest on the either side of the tub. Ahh...nice...It'll kill my pride to say this, though I've done it already just now at the bazaar, but I cant live without a bath tub. I just cant.

Well...I might if I was with Polka but never alone. I mean, for anyone who has a bath tub in the house, they'll agree with me. Uhuh, I nod.

I was about to doze of when I remembered that I have to look the information I gathered about Polka a few days ago.

Just so you all solidify in your head that I'm not a snobby rich kid, I happen to gather all these information_ on my own_. Well, maybe some help here there by my best friend and his girlfriend who happen to be a hell of a _blackmailer queen_. If it wasn't because my dad gave me a lot of money every month, I would have been poor by now.

So, in the end, I had to drag myself out of the bath tub and walk into my room with a bath robe on. I wasn't the type that quickly wore my shirts right after bath. I normally look at the data and drink a coffee while I'm at it.

Didn't know how much time have pass since my butt was glued to the chair with files in front of me but the sun had set by the time I finish taking my time, memorizing all the information before I burn them in the fireplace.

I got up from the kneeling stand that I usually do when I burn the and went into my room for a change of cloth. The bath robe are getting dampy...

I took out a pair of jeans and a shirt to go with it and put them on. I didn't bother to comb my hair because I know that without it, I'll still look awesome. Fan girls going nuts over me prove that fact. I mean, I _know_ some of them must keep some kind of voodoo doll of me with them.

Shivers...

Since I was too lazy to cook today, I took my keys from the table and lock the door before I got out. Now, which restaurant should I go that wont mind me glaring at nothing? Hmm...

My train of thought was interrupted by a gasp from my back. No, it cant be. That voice... I slowly twist my back and saw the person that just gasp.

I couldn't believe my eyes, I even rub it hard to make sure I was going delusional. I move my leg to meet hers so that my body doesn't ache from the 180 degrees turning.

The girl put her hands on her mouth when I did that. A soft scream could be heard from behind her hands.

"Polka?"

"Natsume?" the both of us said it at the same time. If this were any other coincidence meeting, I would have laugh. Well, smile but that's not the point!

"I didn't know you live here?" my open mouth must have turn to a smirk at some point because her face turn from shock to the kind of face she does when I smirk knowingly.

"Crap. I forgot a neighbor was coming. Hell, I didn't even thought of you." she mutters. Her nose was all scrunched up.

I walk to her, not caring that she was ready to attack me at any moment and touch her nose. She wanted to jerk away but I had a firm grip on her shoulder.

All of a sudden, all the feeling I've bottled up for years came at once and I lean down to meet her lips with mine. I made it slow so that she could have chance to push me away, but we all know that that wont discourage me to do it anyway, and softly kiss her.

I pulled back and take a good look on her face and said with a the must-be-on-my-face-giant-smirk "Nice to meet you too."

* * *

So? Any comment? Flames? Anything?


	2. Do As You Please

I'm not making excuse but if there is any mistake, it is because I was forced to right this in 1 hour by a person that has torchered my life for 9 years. Enjoy!

* * *

Mikan wondered which one is worse. Being dragged to a restaurant by the guy that happens to be her childhood friend who she just indirectly rejected or eating in front of the the guy that happens to be her childhood friend who she just indirectly rejected?

Her answer: BOTH

There she was thinking she could have a nice dinner to clear her head but fate seems to have another thing in store for her. And now, she's force to have a dinner –not that she's eating anyway— with her stalker.

Natsume who was in front of her look up from his spaghetti and said "Polka, if you don't eat right now, I won't let you go." He didn't look like he was joking so Mikan took a spoon and scoop some of the mushroom soup from the small bowl.

Content with her, eating, Natsume resume back eating his dinner. The two was silence for the next half hour. None of them was bothered much about the silence because both of them were thinking about their next move which Mikan hopes it has nothing to do with Natsume.

Ever.

When they were done eating, Natsume held up his hand for the waitress that was specifically in charge of us. It so happens that the woman is in L-O-V-E with Natsume though for Mikan, she thinks it was obsession.

The waitress was giving Mikan dirty glares for the whole time. Mikan was seriously debating whether to give her a kick or a punch. The punch was very tempting…

After Natsume has clear the bill, Mikan grab her coat and followed Natsume from behind him to his car. Mikan didn't want to ride in his car but Natsume insisted that they do or he'll have Hotaru, her also childhood best friend, to sell the embarrassing baby pictures of hers.

That's what she got for not destroying those pictures when she had the chance. So, reluctantly, she went inside the car and Natsume followed her. When the both of them had worn their seat belts, Natsume hit the gas and off they go to wherever Natsume was taking her too.

Mikan was extremely tired but she forced her eyes to stay open. She didn't want Natsume to have more things for him to tease her on. She let her eyes wonder through the outside scenery and notice that they were heading to a park.

"Natsume, why are you taking me to the park? Surely your not thinking to push me on the swing, are you?" She remembers during rare moments when she was a kid and everything was still picture perfect, Natsume would push her on the swings from evening till night.

She smiled unknowingly to that memory. Natsume saw that from the corner of his eyes and he too, smiled but unlike Mikan, he know he is.

When they reached the park, Natsume parked his car somewhere near it and the both of them head for the nearest bench.

None of them knew what to say just like in the restaurant. Mikan was suffering too much from it and decided she was going to break the silence.

"Natsume"

"Polka" they both said the same time.

The both of them locked eyes with each other. Something in them tickled and all of a sudden, they both burst out laughing. Natsume who was always cool had to put his hand on his stomach because it was hurting so much from laughing.

A few minutes after that, the laughter died out and it was back to being quiet. Mikan had a smile on her face when she looked at Natsume and then at the moon. Natsume who notice this also looked at the full moon.

"Hey, Natsume, how did we end up here? Me, searching for my mother's murderer and you stalking me." Mikan absentmindedly asked.

"I don't know, Polka. Maybe it has something to do with your obsession of revenge." Natsume accidentally spurted out. He cursed himself. He didn't mean any harm. It was just a joke, nothing more and nothing less.

Thank goodness Mikan chuckled, indicating she didn't mind. "I guess your right." And again, silence.

"Mikan, I'm serious when I said I want to help you." With that, both of their smiles was gone.

"I know, Natsume but its just that…I can't drag you into my problem. I don't want you to suffer because of me. I just…can't let you throw away your future for me. I can't, Natsume. Please understand that being with me will only make you suffer." Her eyes bore itself onto the rocky ground.

"What if I _want_ to throw away my future for you?" Natsume didn't even have to think for this one.

Even though Mikan expected this answer, she was still shock and jerked her head up and the both of them look into each other's eyes…

It was just for a short moment but she could swear there was some kind of shock went through her skin. She notice that Natsume looked kinda _beautiful_, not that he's not but right now, it seems he was more beautiful than usual.

Her feet felt hot and she quickly looked away. Her heart was beating fast and her brain was scattered like crazy but she forced herself to get back to the topic but that was easy said than done. It took more than pinching her arm and screaming at her brain to shut up to stop her heart beating so fast but she did it.

She began to rethink everything and weighing her advantages by taking his offer. If she works with him, she would get information that she may never get just by asking and threatening people. That's a big plus but if she does work with him, unwanted feeling just might surfaces again.

When she thinks about it, it was actually a darn good offer but she just can't convinced herself to open up to him because the possibility of that is high when you're working with

Natsume Hyuuga.

She sighed. Oh well. "Fine. Do as you please."

"Thanks"

"Your welcome."

"No problem"

And the silence was on again. Seriously, she should remember this day as Silence Day. She sighed again and got up from the bench. She pats the imaginary dust from her coat while Natsume does the same.

Without any words, the two head back, in Natsume's Mercedes, to their side by side apartments.

On the way there, Mikan manage to fall asleep against her better judgement, even though it was just a 30 minute ride from the park to their apartments.

Natsume just smiled looking at her from the corner of his eyes. 'Really, this girl just cant get any cuter than this, can she?' and with that thought in his mind, he raised his feet that were stepping on the pedal a bit so that he could enjoy his time with his love a little longer.

The journey was quiet without any music in the car because Natsume was worried that Mikan might wake up. Sadly, it was time to let her go when they finally arrive in front of the apartment block.

Natsume gently nudged Mikan. "Hey, wake up, Polka. Your drooling." He added just for fun.

Mikan didnt open her eyes and just keep on sleeping. Even so, she manages to mumble "Ugh…I'm not drooling…" and went right back to sleep.

Natsume chuckled and scoop her in his hand, bridal style. Natsume had a hard time trying to code in the code of his apartment without waking Mikan up but manage it nevertheless.

He didn't bother turning on the lights and just went straight to his bedroom to lay her on his king sized bed. Her hand was safely tucked under her head when he did. Natsume was about to go out to sleep outside when he notices that her coat was still on her.

He was debating viciously in his head on whether to take it off for her or not. Deciding that she might not kill him for this, he gently takes off her coat slowly.

He quickly let go of it when Mikan stirred up for a moment but then went back to her deep slumber. Natsume released the breath that he didn't know he was holding and resume back to what was left of the coat on her body.

He had to raise her head a bit to take the coat off from her back. Her lips look so…kissable right now…

Natsume shook his head and pushed the thought away from his prying, perverted side that Mikan guess correctly he has, and continue taking off the coat. When he was done, he folded her coat and put it on his small table beside the bed.

He didn't want to leave her –well more like he couldn't leave her because he's scared someone might take her away—so he pulled a chair beside the bed to sleep on. He put his head on his hand and just stares at her face until he too, joined her in their sleep.

—In The morning—

Natsume slowly open his eyes after dreaming about him and Mikan playing with their son and daughter on an open land together. He wished it would come true one day. The sooner the better so that everyone knows that Mikan was his.

Obsessive much?

He chuckled and shook his head. Who would ever thought that a girl who still wears polka dotted panties for a 20 year old could possibly make _Natsume Hyuuga_ be her slave, even without her knowing it.

When he stood up from the chair, he felt his body protesting. He stretches his hand upwards. Ahh…the thing he does for love…

As he walk to the light in his apartment which came from the kitchen, he smelled something nice.

Mikan was cooking and when she heard his footstep, she said without looking at him "Morning, sleepy head. Take a seat. I'm cooking pancakes for you. Hope you still like chocolate syrup."

"Hn" and he sat down on one of the chair. Mikan took the cooked pancake from the pan and put it on the plate. She placed in on the table in between of the spoon and the fork, in front of Natsume.

"Polka."

"What?"

He held an empty mug to her. "No coffee?"

Mikan rolled her eyes on his childishness but found herself blushing and she quickly turn away to wash her dishes. "Get it yourselves."

Even if she said that, she still poured some coffee inside his mug. Natsume smirked. "Oh shut up and just eat your breakfast" she huffed at him.

Natsume could definitely see himself spending his life with her. He hopes that she's thinking the same as him.

He was right.

* * *

You know what to do...


	3. I've Missed You!

First, I want to thank all those who supports this story.

_Lanel_

_Wyntta_

_Dalayb_

_Mikanlucia728_

I thank these 4 people from the bottom of my heart. Please continue doing so. And for the rest of you who are reading but not reviewing, please do, it makes me happier...

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? Fine. ... EventhoughIwantto.

* * *

"Listen here, you better tell me right now or I'll make you suffer." a young brunette had her dagger on the middle aged man's neck.

The man gave a pleading look to someone who were leaning against the wall not far from him. "I wont stop her if she tries to kill you" the boy said without so much as a glance.

Mikan drew her dagger closer to the man's neck. "Okay, okay! I'll tell you! Just please, don't kill me."

The dagger was slightly removed away a bit from his neck. "Speak. Where is he?"

"I don't know!"

"Tell me what you do know." her tone had no mercy in it. The boy could only watch.

"I-I, 10 years ago, he told me, to deliver a package to a house near a lake."

The girl unknowingly drew the dagger more closer to the man's neck and it almost bleed if it weren't for man's action of leaning away from it a bit. "That's all! An-and, after that, he gave me 1 million yen for it. That's all I know."

"Do you know what he looks like?"

"No. He wore a cloth that hides his face from mouth to chin and he wore a glasses with a hat on that day. H-he said, if I don't do as he said, he'll kill my wife and I. I swear, I didn't know it was a b-bomb! Please, forgive me." the man was stuttering so bad, its a wonder and gratefulness that he didn't wet himself.

Mikan dropped the dagger and sliced up the rope that were tying his hands. "Scram" She turned her back and Natsume drew closer to her.

When the man's hands were finally fully free, he took off without a single glance back.

Mikan and Natsume just stay quiet inside the empty room. "Natsume, do you think he knows that I'm searching for him?"

"Probably."

"Hm...well, that man just proves that the bomb was send on that day to my house. If he wanted to kill my mother, why did I survived?"

"Maybe, he was so sure you wouldn't get out of the house even though it was raining."

"Yeah, maybe. Hey, do you think some other people are involve in this?"

"Maybe. If it was a group effort, he might have inform all the other members that we're onto them so that make's it harder to track them if there is 'them'."

"True...Hey, Natsume, could you-"

"I'll look into it." and he walk towards the door and into the light.

Mikan was staggered but regained her composure and catch up to his side. "Thanks."

"Hn" his emotionless face turned to a smirk. Mikan, of course, didn't miss that but she chose to ignore it and just went into Natsume's car.

During the ride, the both of them didn't say anything. Mikan was thinking about everything that she gathered up until now and Natsume knew better to shut up. Wouldn't want his life to go by, right? He knows that even though he was stronger than most men, Mikan were stronger than most _people_ so that make him value his life more now.

It was a short ride from the town where they interrogate the man and _their_ apartment. Believe or not, Natsume manage to convince Mikan to let him stay in her apartment because 'It would be much safer' for her.

They argued about it for days but Mikan finally gave up when Natsume put his stuff inside her house anyway so to save a lot more arguments that were about to come, she lets him stay. To be fair, the rent was divided and they don't share a room.

Natsume slept inside the guess room/ his room and they lived 'happily ever after'. Sort of. If Natsume could just stop calling her Polka, everything would be almost picture perfect but Natsume kept on doing it because he knows Mikan will always response to it.

When Natsume finish parking the car at the parking lot, he and Mikan got out and walk their way to _their_ apartment.

Natsume took out his key —they have their own keys— and opened the door. Mikan went in first —she always does— and found her sofa already sit on by 2 people.

Mikan's eyes just got bigger and bigger and her jaw dropped on the floor. Natsume looked calm because he wasn't surprise that they were there.

"H-Hotaru...Ruka..." and she immediately jumps onto them and gave a giant hug!

Ruka was blushing but not so much. His crush on her were long gone.

Hotaru manage to crack up a smile and Natsume could swear there were some tears at the corner of her eyes. Maybe its the light, he shrugged.

"Hotaru, I've missed you so much, you have no idea." just like with Natsume, she had always been watching the duo for 10 years since she left from afar.

Hotaru gently smacked her head. "Baka, I do have an idea."

Mikan let go and she just continue sitting between her and Ruka. The tears stopped but haven't dried up yet. Mikan hastily wiped them with her sleeve.

While she was wiping her tears, she accidentally saw a ring on Hotaru's wedding finger. Something dawned up in her and she looked at Ruka's wedding finger. There was a ring there too. Identical rings.

"How long?" she asked, knowing Hotaru knew what she meant.

"For a week month now. The wedding's in another 2 month."

Mikan blinked. "Wow, so fast. What's the rush?"

"Ruka was the one who wanted it to be"

"He-hey! It wasn't m-" Hotaru quickly put her hand on his mouth. Ruka stopped resisting and Hotaru removed her hand. Something tells Mikan it was Hotaru that wanted the wedding to be fast. It was just a guess but judging from Ruka's reaction, it was close to the truth. Or maybe it is the truth?

"You're gonna become my maid of honor." Hotaru's words made Mikan snapped out from her thoughts. "Its not an option. If you resist, I'll shoot you with the much improved Baka Gun and Baka Cannon." Hotaru smirked.

Mikan just laughed it off. "Okay, okay. I'll become your maid of honor but no fancy dress, okay?"

"No. I'm going to sell your pictures on the dress so, no."

Mikan sweat dropped. Looks like her best friend was still blackmailing. She turned to look at Ruka and saw his face darkens. Looking back, he had always been her target. Poor Ruka, he was still now, she guessed.

She turned back and didn't say anything else. When Hotaru Imai says something, its final. No argument, no 'but's or 'if's or 'no's. Her words are final.

Especially when she's keeping you embarrassing picture on hostage.

Natsume who had been watching since the beginning sat on the empty couch that faces the the trio. "Oi, Polka, stop sitting between those two. You're an interference."

Mikan grabbed one of the pillows and throws it at Natsume .He caught the pillow in his hand with ease. and snorted. "Don't call me Polka! The names Mikan! M-i-k-a-n!" Even so, she still got up and took the empty couch beside Natsume.

...

"Whatever, _Peaches_."

"YOU PERVERT!" she throws another pillow at him. He had his eyes close and he still manage to capture it. He even yawned...

After a while of silence, the chance to tease her more were to good to pass.

"Its not _my_ fault. _You_ were the one who _showed_ it to me." with this, Ruka was blushing like crazy. Hotaru who saw this glared at Ruka and he bowed down his head to look at the floor.

"I didn't show it to you! You peeked!" This time, she throw the remote control for the television behind the drawer behind her. He had his eyes close and he still manage to capture it. He even yawned...

Ruka on the other hand was blushing even more harder.

Hotaru who noticed this decided that its enough. She aimed her Baka Gun at Mikan and her Baka Cannon at Natsume and fired.

Mikan and Natsume barely dodged it. Smoked were coming out from the end of the Baka Gun and Baka Cannon. She got those two side by side in front of her face and blew off the smoke.

…

Awkward silence. Again.

Mikan was getting uncomfortable. "Um...Hotaru, how did you know I was here?" she guessed the answer already.

"From Hyuuga of course." and she was right.

Mikan gave a short glare at Natsume. He returned it by smirking at her. Mikan rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, well, since Natsume told you, he must have told you everything, right?" her voice dropped. The air was tensed.

"Yeah, he did. Mikan, no matter what you want to do, all of us are behind you. You're not alone. Besides, that what best friends are for, right?" Hotaru smiled, really smiled this time,

Mikan got up and went to hug Hotaru again. 'Oh well, just today.' Hotaru thought as she let herself become Mikan's handkerchief for her tears.

"Thanks, Hotaru-chan." She lets go and give a brief hug to Ruka. Hotaru just let her be but that doesn't mean she wasn't jealous even though she knew Ruka gave up on Mikan years ago.

Natsume tried hard to ignored it and continued looking calmly at the trio —secretly, mostly at Mikan which Ruka notice and just smiled at it as his best friend's obvious jealousy.

Mikan who sensed jealousy pouring out of _Hotaru,_ let go of Ruka as quickly as possible. Now, Ruka smiled at his _fiance's_ jealousy. Hotaru saw this and just blushed as she shot him using her Baka Gun.

Ruka who's gotten used to it over the years just embrace it with a 'thud' on his head. Thank god Hotaru didn't put its power to max like she did with Natsume and Mikan or he would have gotten worse than a 'thud'.

Mikan looks at the clock above Natsume's head. It was 1.17 in the evening. She got up and said "Sorry guys, I have to go to work. You guys make yourself at home. Natsume, its your turn to do the cooking. Save some for me for when I come home."

Before she could walk away, Hotaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her down back beside her. "What job?" she asked, skeptically.

"Nothing. I just work as a waitress at a restaurant. No need to worry, Hotaru." she added, seeing Hotaru's eyes slit. "The workers there are very nice. The customers are nice too. Well, most of them are" the last part was almost unheard.

The Blackmailer Queen looked sharply at Natsume. "You, go tell the manager she's quitting and make sure he pays her"

She looked at Mikan next. "You, stay home and let Hyuuga pay everything"

Mikan sighed. "Hotaru, I'm fine. Don't worry. Besides, you know I like to be independent. I cant let Natsume pay for _everything_."

Hotaru thought about the '_everything'_ for a second and gave another glare at Natsume "You, go find a job for her. A _safe_ job" the last one was definitely for Mikan.

Mikan just smile at her best friends worry. "I'll be fine, Hotaru. If anything happen, I can take care of myself. I guarantee you."

Hotaru looked as if she didn't heard any of it. Mikan sighed again. Hotaru had always been over protective of her since she was a little kid.

"Hotaru, I have to go now, okay? Remember, I got a rent to pay." she reminded her as she free herself from Hotaru's clutch.

Hotaru let her go but said to Natsume "You, go with her. Anything happens, I'll make sure you suffer."

Natsume shrugged and got up. Without Hotaru telling him to, he had always followed Mikan to her work place and watch over her from the shadows. Hotaru guessed this but she just wants to make it official.

Mikan didn't give any comment and went straight to her room to change to her uniform though, they could swear they heard her mutter "Great, now I've got a babysitter..." and that was the end of it when she slammed her door closed.

So, while waiting for Mikan, Hotaru decided to torture her knight in shining armor more. She taped the small, round table in front of her. "Hyuuga, I'm thirsty. Make me some tea."

Natsume glared at the Blackmailing Queen AKA his best friend fiance. "No."

"Hyuuga, I suddenly have the urge to sell this picture to your fan club today. I'm sure I'll get a high price for it." Hotaru slowly took out a picture from her purse.

It was a picture of Natsume smiling while holding a strand of hair of Mikan's just now when she momentarily sat beside him.

Hotaru raised her right eyebrow. Natsume groaned but then got up from his chair to the kitchen. "Fine."

"Make sure 2 spoon of sugar. Only." was her parting line.

No answer...

To fill up the silence, Ruka asked "Hey, Hotaru, when did you capture the picture?"

"Before he said 'Whatever, Peaches'." the blush came back but it was faint.

"How did you capture the picture?"

"Secret"

"Why didn't I see it?"

"Dunno."

"hmm...I see." the sound of the door creaking made the duo looked towards the sound. Mikan had finish changing into her uniform and was getting out.

She was wearing a white, kind of flowing dress that ends a bit below her knees. There was a ribbon neatly tied behind her. The sleeves hugged her from the shoulder to the elbow nicely —not tight and not too free—**( what's the antonym for tight?)**and her hair was tied to a high pony tail with a red ribbon behind her head.

She looked like a sweet, little angel, Hotaru and Ruka thought.

Mikan looked around the living room with a shoulder bag on her. "Where's Natsume?"

Natsume got out from the kitchen. "Hyuuga, where's my tea?"

He didn't answer and just continued walking towards the door and onto his car. Mikan glance behind at the duo to say "Make yourself at home. Be back before dinner." and she closed the door after putting on a delicate high heel shoes.

Hotaru got up and went to the kitchen. To her surprise, tea was already poured and 2 slice of blueberry cheese cake were there _with the forks and spoon already neatly beside them._

The blackmailer smirked. Hmm...Looks like Hyuuga _is capable_ of being a gentleman after all.

Together, the couple sat down —Ruka followed her— and enjoy the alone time they're sharing.


	4. News!

Hey guys! Listen up!

I have a weird news for you all.

I have just finish making an official blog for a story

I want you all to sneak a peak inside even though there's not much yet

This blog is kinda like second to fan fiction and do you know why I said it is

Because, come hell or high water, fanfiction will always be my number place for story

So please, I welcome you to my blog which is called

*~Angel And Devil~*

Luckandhoney dot blogspot


End file.
